Sharing the Skies
by TheSnowBlues
Summary: Fairies and Dragons have never gotten along. What would happen if, in order to save the beautiful skies they live in, they had to defeat Zeref, the "Master of Evil"? Is he the one they should be after? Will Natsu and Lucy find a way out of the arranged marriage that will bind the two kingdoms together? Or will they be able to come to love their situation, as well as each other?
1. Meeting Preparation

**Hope ya'll like this one, I'm trying out doing two stories at once, so this one may update very infrequently.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meeting Preparation**

* * *

"Father!" Lucy cried out, stumbling in her long dress clothes, "Father! Where are you? We're late for the Kingdom Meeting! I swear I've checked every room of this castle. Ugh, I give up!" She sighed as she sat down, back resting on the Royal Blue wall. She took off her shoes, her feet already blistering after five minutes of wearing them.

"Princess," Lucy jumped and looked up to see her purple-haired maid standing in front of her.

"Oh, Virgo!" Lucy said, kindling her newfound hope, "You have to help me; father said we'd go to the Kingdom meeting together, but I can't seem to find-"

"Princess, if I may," Virgo interjected. Lucy nodded, "His majesty said he must leave alone this time, but next-"

"Are you serious," Lucy asked, venom dripping from every word, "he said that last time," She looked down at herself, "I guess I dressed up for nothing," She looked at Virgo and asked, "How do I look, though? I dressed myself, of course the ribbons in the front were-"she was cut off by Virgo's giggles, "What? What's so funny?"

"Princess, you look beautiful, as always, yet is amuses me how you managed to put the whole dress on backwards," she said, chuckling with her eyes soft.

"Huh?" Lucy looked down at the ribbons lacing and tying in the _front_ when they were meant for the _back_. "Oh, Mavis, what kind of girl cannot even dress herself Virgo?"

Virgo's smile wavered for a split second before saying, "The ones with power, my princess."

When the couple got back to Lucy's room, Virgo helped her take the dress off and let Lucy pick an outfit of her choice, since her father wasn't there. When her father was present, Lucy had to be wearing thousands of jewels worth of gowns. They weren't priced for their comfort either.

"I think I'll just wear this," Lucy said, holding up a striped T-shirt with a plaid skirt.

Virgo inspected the outfit and said, "Princess I apologize, but, if you do not mind, may I pick your clothes?" Lucy looked at her deflated.

"Yes, Virgo, go ahead." There was a silence while she was ruffling through the different clothes. As if even the birds knew something was happening, they had stopped chirping. When she turned around, she held up a lack long sleeved V-neck that would stop right below her belly button with maroon high-waisted shorts. She looked at Lucy for approval.

"Virgo! One day, you _must_ show me how you do it!" Virgo smiled at the princess whom she'd known and served for fifteen years.

"Princess, you will learn it before you are married off."

Lucy's eyes widened, "But Virgo, that is so far away," she said, unsure. Virgo's smile faltered for a fracture of a second once again, knowing that she wouldn't be able to come with her to whichever kingdom she goes to. She changed the subject, but Lucy didn't mind.

"Princess, I've called for the Duchess Levy."

"Thank you."

"Oh, before I forget: you should let your wings come out and rest. Keeping them in all day is unhealthy." Lucy smiled at her.

"I will; thank you." Virgo opened the door and left her to change by herself. _I will get this right._ She thought. Fifteen minutes later, she was in front of her grand mirror wearing an accomplished grin. The princess then walked over to her bed and flopped belly first onto it. As she stretched her 5 ½ foot long wings she whimpered in pain, but waved them until the pain subsided. Sighing, she stood up and walked to the mirror once more to look at her wings. _I've always believed myself to be prettier with them,_ she thought happily.

Her wings were different from others in the kingdom. They were pink with white veins and splotched of purple here and there. The others have black and grey wings. Legend says that once, a long time ago, when there was peace between Fairies and Dragons, every color possible could be on wings, and they were, until the Master of Darkness stole everything that created happiness for the fairies. Rumour is, he was a _Dragon_. The feud between the two kingdoms has been going on since then.

A couple years ago, there was a new couple that brought as much happiness to the kingdom as here was ever, but just two years ago, the Queen got sick and eventually was moved to a facility outside of Fiore. The Kingdom just hasn't had a happiness it used to have; it was like the Master of Darkness came back. The Queen's daughter was 'blessed' with colorful wings. You guessed it. Lucy. There has been no real happiness since Queen Layla died.

* * *

 **Wellp.. That was fun! I think I might actually know where I'm going with this one :D. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna see more? Lemme know what you think and any typos or other things you see...**


	2. Wrongful Guilt, A F-fairy?

**Chapter 2: Confession?**

* * *

 **Fairy Kingdom:**

Levy gazed at Lucy's spread wings, "Your wings are oh-so-beautiful, Lu-chan," she said from the doorway. As Lucy started folding them into her shoulders, Levy said, "Oh! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable; it's just, they're so pretty. I love it when you have them out"

Lucy looked at her and said, "I will find a way to make yours a beautiful color, one of the most beautiful colors that would make your skin shimmer and every man would-"

"Lu-chan, I think I would be fine with just plain blue," she said with a soft smile. Levy heaved a sigh and looked in the mirror, extending her wings next to Lucy's, "either way, there's no need. I think black wings are… _sexy._ " She said dipping her head and batting her lashes. Lcy nudged her ribs and laughed, "In all seriousness though, they kind of remind me how not everything in the skies are as majestic as Dragons."

"Levy-chan," Lucy said, astounded, "What are you talking about? You are just as majestic as that snobby prince Natsu Dragneel! Dragons are nothing but pests to us!" Levy looked at Lucy with unreadable emotions in her eyes.

"Nobody in the Fairy Kingdom could be as majestic as him." Lucy was about to object, but then, "In school, they taught us that Dragons have a different system in order to fly completely! It's like they were perfectly made to be better than us." She looked at Lucy, "Nobody's as good as him except maybe you." She said sincerely. Lucy gave her a sad look.

"I don't believe they're that much different… I seriously doubt that the schools here should be telling us that in Bio either way; it's like they're preparing us to feel like we're…" she thought for a second, "second best to _Dragons_." She sneered the word.

"Everyone wants the princess to be happy, Lu-chan. And in case you forgot- you're the princess." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Nobody is happy. And nobody is going to be happy until my father lets me go to one of the stupid meetings to understand how bad everything is."

"They still hold those? I thought the Dragons didn't want anything to do with us since the Queens…" she looked down from the mirror and then directly at her best friend, "are you okay?"

"Levy," she groaned, "Everyone in the Kingdom should be happy, they deserve it!"

"I agree,"

"But I don't think I will ever be able to help them! And look where _I_ am; I'm a _princess_ and they are expected to make me happy because I was born into this position! They even think I have to be given special treatment and tip-toed around to be kept happy because my mother died."

"Lu-"

"And they're sympathy doesn't make any sense because…" she sniffed, "because I killed her."

"Lucy!" Levy yelped, surprised, "you did _not kill_ your mother!" she grabbed the blonde's hands in hers, "c'mon Lulu, you can't _actually_ believe you're the reason she died, right?"

Lucy's tears were flowing, but her chest wasn't heaving, no shortage of breath. This was the kind of cry that tells everything.

"I had the sickness first Levy! I was the one who wanted _her_ to sing me to sleep every night even though I knew she was weak-"

"Lucy, shut up." Levy said with a grave voice, one that Lucy had never heard come from her best friend.

"Levy-"

"No," she said, in the same tone, still grippin Lucy's hands. She faced up to look at Lucy's eyes, "You are not responsible for this. If I knew you had thought this before, I would've said this so much earlier," her voice was wavering, but still strong, "you were so young Lu, you didn't know any better. Nobody knew. It's nobody's _fault_ ," she sounded like she was done, she shut her eyes tightly, and wrapped it up with, "your mother would never want you to think this way about yourself. I know that for a fact lu-chan," she said, finally breaking and sobbing into her best friend's shoulder.

Lucy let go of Levy's and wrapped them around the small fairy, and cried into her hair.

"I'm so sorry Levy, thank you, thank you so much," Lucy sobbed.

Through the door, Virgo wiped a few tears away herself, remembering her older master, and her kindness.

* * *

 **Dragon Kingdom:**

A lean, muscular young man looked into his mirror, looking from his black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair to the tie that he was battling with.

"Igneel! I can't wear this shit to the meetin'"

"Yes you can, and you will," a middle-aged man with red hair and laugh-lines walked into the room, "You look perfectly fine and if I wanted to have to say this every time we go somewhere, I would have raised a princess and not a prince."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Well if you," the tie was now winning, going higher and higher to his throat and almost cutting off his air supply, "want to leave, then do so," he finished as he yanked the tie away from his throat, somehow undoing the whole knot. Igneel walked close to him, sighing as he tied the tie perfectly, in a matter of seconds, "You gotta teach me how to do that before ya die, pops," he winked.

"I'll be waiting at the council," Igneel growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," he sighed, looking in the mirror.

"Oh, and Natsu?"

"What?" He whined like a hatchling, making Igneel roll his eyes.

"You are to be-"

"Betrothed to a Princess," He huffed, "I know,"

Igneel looked at him and said, "The whole kingdom is depending on _you_ , Natsu,"

"Dad! I know! Thanks!" Igneel only smiled and shook his head, turning away from the young Dragon Prince.

" _I'm_ counting on you,"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "I know," he said softly. Igneel started towards the door, "Ey, pops, who am I betrothed to?" he tilted his head to the side.

Igneel smiled grimly, hesitating before saying, "The princess of Fiore's Fairy Kingdom. If her father will ever bring her to the meetings, like he was supposed to last time," he mumbled before leaving the room.

Natsu froze as the door closed behind his father. "A f-fairy?" He croaked. He snapped out of his stupor, swinging open the door, running down the hall while yelling, "A FAIRY? WHY? THERE'S NO WAY-"

"She's a perfectly nice girl, you two would play together when you were toddlers anyways, I'm sure you'll hit it off immediately," Igneel said with nothing more than a shrug, looking his son up and down, "you look ready. Let's head off together instead," fixing his own tie in front of the grand mirror in the hall before the entrance. He spread his arm out in a gesture that can mean, " _after you,_ " but here it's more like he's saying, " _I dare you to refuse."_

* * *

 **OKAAAAY, Done. For now. I'm actually pretty excited to see where my brain takes me this time..Lemme know if you love it, hate it, all that jazz.**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Fateful Encounter

**Chapter 3: Fateful Encounter**

 **Hello~ Sorry it took so long, I literally wrote this in like an hour, school started and yata yata!**

* * *

 **Fairy Kingdom:**

Levy's sobs had become nothing more than little hiccups, then slowing down into deep breaths in Lucy's shoulder by the time they let go of each other. As Levy looked up at her, Lucy could practically see the lightbulb go off in her brain.

"You need to go to that meeting Lu," she rushed, "You have to," she looked up at the grand clock, "it still hasn't started, you can make it if you run, or fly," she looked up at her friend again, "or just run, if the cry-sesh hasn't helped all that much," she chuckled faintly.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, "no, thanks Lev, but I don't think I can make it even if I wanted to, and definitely a no for the flying. For now," she smiled softly at Levy, "c'mon, I wanna watch a movie,"

Halfway out her door she realized her blue haired companion wasn't following, "Lev?"

"Lucy," the girl said not facing her, "I heard something on the streets, and if it's true you have to go immediately," she said.

"What've you heard?"

"It's nothing much if you haven't heard it. But we won't know unless you go. Either way, you have to go, I'm not making sense but trust me, Lu," she turned and faced the princess, "you have to go. I'll help you if you need it, but c'mon, you _have_ to go,"

"Levy, I'm not going unless you tell me what you've heard."

Levy sighed and looked at the ground, "Levy, what did you hear?" Lucy's voice becoming steadily louder and more panicked.

 **Dragon Kingdom:**

Kicking at the pebbles that have found their way in Natsu's path, he put his hands in his pockets, shoulders stretching, begging for the throbbing wings to be set free. Halfway across the road he saw the council.

It takes way longer walking, but Igneel had said the wind would slice up the stupid suit. Natsu loved wearing baggy sweat pants and shirts while flying, the fabric whipping against his skin and getting home completely wrecked and drenched in sweat, only to get scolded for not wearing the special armor he has to wear in front of the citizens.

Flying was never _graceful_ for dragons.

It simply wasn't _meant_ to be.

Flying was meant to be fierce and violent, in the old days they would hold trials and duels, but they had to become more _civilized_ , _ugh,_ Natsu almost gagged on the neatness that flying was considered to be now.

Except for fairies.

Why don't they have faces of concentration when flying? They only have sorrow or self conscious expressions when they let their wings out, if they ever do. Natsu remembered flying alongside a practically silent, steady _whoosh_ of golden hair and speed that would test the limits of even himself.

With all these talents, why is their kingdom so grey?

Natsu shook his head of these thoughts, _I hate walking, it gives me time to think_.

When they finally opened the giant wooden door and entered the facility, he immediately started looking around for the fairies. _One of which I have to-_ He couldn't even get the thought through his head.

"Hey pops," he whispered, "Is the f-fairy here?" Damn his stutter.

"Nah, not that I see, I do see her father though," his father whispered back before bellowing, "Hello Jude! It's been so long!" And then they did a bro-arm-hug-thing that almost forced Natsu to run away to the other side of the kingdom, but instead he settled for going to get some juice and, realizing he knew nobody here, coming back to the two Kings, "Natsu, you know King Jude, he is the King of the Fairy Kingdom, your soon to be father-in-law!"

Natsu choked on his juice and almost made it go out of his nose, _very smooth, old man._ He looked up at the King and saw his face go paler than before, "So, where's the princess? Don't tell me she got too scared _again_?" Basically threatening the other King at the peace council, and causing a scene, yup my dad has lost it.

"Ahem, sorry Igneel, she may not make it, you know- uh- girls and clothes and makeup," he came back with the lamest excuse _-ever, like what the hell? Is the old man gonna even-_ Natsu looked up at his father and saw him rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure, ok we'll see you in there Jude, I think I may send my son back home for the day, there is no point to this council if we aren't going to make peace in Fiore for good." _Wow, pops is kinda salty today._

"I-uh- alright sir, I'll see you in there," when it became apparent that the Dragneels weren't leaving first, Jude left slowly and awkwardly, so awkward in fact that Natsu became terrified that Jude may even point finger guns at them while walking away.

Once he left, Igneel said, "I meant what I said Natsu, you can leave. I'm not going to force you to stay here for no reason," And with that, Natsu was left alone in a big room full of old men and women in some position of power. _Shit_. Before anyone could come up and ask him about the current situation of blah blah blah, literally anything, he ran through the wooden door he came in from not even ten minutes before, still running, taking off his jacket, getting ready to let his wings loose, he tripped over something and was hurdled toward the ground.

"OW!"

Or someone.

He saw a flash of gold and brown, and then the bluest of blue. He was facing the sky, on top of something-some _one_ , and his wings were throbbing even harder than before.

"Are you gonna get off of me or do I have to manhandle you?" He heard a feminine voice say, and immediately he replied with,

"Like to see ya try," and put dead weight on whoever it was. _My citizens know how I am, so they're basically asking for this,_ he thought with a smirk.

"Okay, fine," he felt a sharp sensation on his lower back.

"OW SHIT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-" he started, but stopped when he stood up and looked down at the crumpled form of a girl. There were purple wings, kinda like a butterfly, different from his own. Kinda like the Princess of the Fairies.

The princess?

His princess?

* * *

 **Ok, I think I'm going to update every Sat or Sun!**

 **Alsooooo, I ahve a question: Should Gray/Juvia/Gajeel/Erza be fairies or dragons? I'm pretty sure Gajeel's gonna be a dragon bc well yeah, same with Wendy. Okay, Maybe I'll have all the dragon slayers be dragons lol ;D See ya'll next week!**


	4. Introducing Zeref (kinda)

**Chapter 4: Introducing Zeref (kinda)**

* * *

 **Fiore:**

 _Two children, of pink and blond hair, laughing and running, kicking and somersaulting around the palace's courtyard, not caring why they were at the same castle for days on end, with their parents' solemn expressions at every turn. The only feeling of weightlessness allowed was the in the courtyard._

" _C'mon Luce! You can't catch me, give up sucker!"_

" _Don't be so mean you butt! I'm gonna pummel you!" Lucy yelled, as she caught her arm around his neck and they immediately tumble down into the dirt, limbs flailing everywhere, giggles and yelps can be heard throughout the booming kingdom of Fiore._

 _Everything is beautiful. The Kingdoms may, in fact, save the future of the Skies. Queen Layla sits on her balcony with a fond look on her face, enjoying the future peace that will be perfectly rested on her baby girl. The future. Her future. Her expression turns sour._

" _The past won't be easily ignored, Layla. It'll destroy everything you ever hope to create. You know it."_

 _She turns her head towards the dark-haired man in the doorway. He is watching the two in the courtyard and spares no glance at her. She flashes him a mirthless smile and looks back at her child, "You're right. I do know, but I also know that the future can counteract-"_

" _Wrong." She looks up startled by her husband, now standing behind Zeref, "You are completely wrong Layla. The future is as bleak as the past, and the bond we're trying to establish is completely useless unless-"  
_ " _You will shut your mouth. As long as I'm breathing I will try with all my might to make_ sure _that_ our _child will understand our mistakes and fixes them with a smile," she sighs, "She will not grow up blind,"_

" _Your ways will kill her," Zeref says softly._

" _They'll make her strong," Layla counteracts._

" _They'll destroy her," Jude says, finalizing his view and the conversation and storms off into the castle._

" _He's not wrong." Zeref says while Layla huffs indignantly, "Maybe you should do better than your parents once did." He says, now looking at her._

" _My parents kept me from understanding. My parents are the reason why I ran away. We are done with this conversation now. Get me Igneel," she said, her voice shaking in anger, "we have the wedding to discuss."_

" _Of course, your_ Majesty _," Zeref all but sneered, while putting his arm out and bowing lower than needed before leaving._

" _Acnologia will not be patient with us this time," She muttered to herself, aware that Zeref can still hear her. Devilish hearing her has, "he gets what he wants, and we get to live in peace."_

 _She hears him huff and his boots stomping away._


	5. My Princess?

**Chapter 5: My Princess**

* * *

 ***REALLY LONG A/N AT THE END***

 **Enjoy!**

"Fairy?" was all that could come out of Natsu's mouth, "fairy.. Princess?" _Smooth, that was almost a sentence_. The princess nodded slowly, sitting upright and looking herself over.

"You didn't hit your head, did you?" She questioned, turning her head towards him, she raked her eyes over him.

 _She's talking to you, idiot!_

"I-uh.. Yeah! No! I didn't hit my head, Princess,"

"Alright, if you'll excuse me," she stood up and proceeded to go up the stairs to the Council building, "I have matters to attend to," she muttered.

"Wait! So do I, I have to go back in there," he all but growled at the thought of going back, but if he had to marry her, well, it wouldn't be so bad.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I am sure you Dragons have many things to do, but there is a Council _meeting_ going on at the moment, and only the _Council_ can be in this, so that means no…" She trailed off looking at him, "reporters?" She questioned.

 _Oh, she doesn't even know who I am. Okay._

Natsu's eyebrows raised, "Uhm, I'm not exactly a reporter your Highness, I'd like to say we're equals," he chuckled, "I'm Natsu Dragneel," he followed up with an extended hand.

Lucy looked at it before looking in his eyes suspiciously, before they blew into large orbs, "Oh Mavis, I am so sorry Prince Natsu I had no idea, I'd been in such a rush and-" she rambled as she turned an interesting shade of red. Natsu was all-out laughing by now, blinking away tears.

"Luce, Luce, it's okay- oh you should see your face," he settled into a small chuckle, "Shall we go then?" he questioned, looking up at her brown eyes.

"Yes, we might as well then," she paused, as they both continued up the stairs, "did your father try to ditch you too and not let you come to the meeting, or was it just mine?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually Jude has told us that you, my dear, were taking forever to get ready, which doesn't seem completely untrue, you are fashionably late," Natsu grinned at her, "but you say he tried to keep you from here? From your 'other half'?" He joked, earning another eyeroll.

"He shouldn't keep me from understanding what is happening in my soon-to-be kingdom," she huffed, "and who's my other half?" she said, oblivious.

 _Jude didn't tell her?_

"Um, haha, well I mean- you can never actually know where your soulmate is, like if you believe in that stuff," he laughed awkwardly and rubbed his neck.

Once they got into the building, Natsu led the way into the lobby, where they would wait until the 'grown ups' finish their strategy talk. They were too late to get in, the doors were locked and they didn't want to make a scene. Well, more like Lucy didn't want to make a scene, she had to drag Natsu away from the door before he began banging on it.

"Shut up!" she half-whispered, "we don't want to get in trouble, let's just wait out here where all the food is," she chuckled as Natsu's face lit up.

"Oh, yes, good idea," his eyes glazed over while he walked over to the food table on autopilot, filling his plate with literally anything and everything. Once happy with their full plate, they chose a table to sit at and talked about nothingness.

"So you're tellin' me," Natsu said, "that you _don't_ believe in Bigfoot?" his tone held nothign but astonishment and disbelief.

"That's what I'm telling you!" she said through her laughs, "I believe in the _Yeti_ , which is-"

"Basically just a snow-y Bigfoot!" Natsu interjected.

"No, it's very different actually because-" she was cut off again by the swarm of old men walking out of the council room and towards the food tables and exits. Lucy looked at Natsu, "Should we maybe go get our parents?"

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, annoyed that their time had been cut short, "Yeah, I guess, but next time I will totally decimate your argument," he said, grinning.

Lucy smiled at him, "Yes, maybe next time."

As they were about to get up, a shadow stood over their plates, "Hello, son, I see you've met your fiancee!"

 **Alright, so I'm trying this whole fanfiction thing again, I think I can definitely keep pumping out, like, a chapter a week, but I've been procrastinating this chapter by making, not only a flashback last week, but also TWO oneshots (which both came out horribly), and I'm sorry! I also took down one of my old stories becaaaause I have no idea what's happening in it :D I'm going to try to fix that up as well as keep at this story, hopefully I can put an ending to Sharing the Skies by the end of April, maybe May, but yeahh so wish me luck! (future chapters SHOULD be longer, and will take more than just an hour on Saturday to write, sorry about the horrible quality, and if you've kept reading through this A/N, I applaud you.**

 **TL/DR: Hope you enjoyed! There will be one chapter a week, and I have two crappy oneshots.**


	6. The Truth (Part 1)

As they were about to get up, a shadow stood over their plates, "Hello, son, I see you've met your fiancee!"

"I'm sorry what?"

Igneel looked nervously between the two before saying, "oh. You didn't know?" before chuckling awkwardly and walking away.

"No, no, no I am not letting you get away that easily," Lucy grabbed at Igneel's sleeve to stop him, "What do you mean, 'fiancee'? Was that a joke?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The rumors were true. She was betrothed to a Dragon, without her consent or knowledge.

Igneel looked her over, and shook her hand off his jacket, "I'm sorry that your father didn't tell you, but you'll have to take that up with _him_ , not me, he should've told you years ago,"

"Pfft, like you can talk, old man," Natsu said, now standing up and rolling his eyes, "You didn't tell me _who_ I was engaged to until this morning," he rolled his shoulder before saying, "Luce, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I kinda didn't want to tell you right off the bat, I wanted to get to know you,"

Lucy looked at him in disbelief, but before she could say something she would probably regret later on, they were interrupted by the sound of a plate crashing on the wooden floor. They all looked towards the culprit to see a pale-faced King Jude, staring right at them.

"Hi, dad," Lucy spat the words out, before promptly grabbing the oversized hoop dress and speed-walking towards the door.

She heard her father calling after her, "Wait, Lucy," until it was shut out by the door slamming behind her. She could feel the tension building up in her back, and running through her wings. She needed to fly. Looking around to make sure nobody was around, she went into a path between the council and the next building to stretch them out, at least. She took off her coat, and started slowly opening them through her backless dress. Letting out painful gasps when they got halfway to full wingspan, she heard the door of the council open. She assumed it was her father coming out, so she decided to ignore it, and continue to full, open wings. _God, this would not happen if I just flew once in a while_ , she thought as soon as a shadow passed over her.

"Father, I don't want to talk to-"

"Well, good thing I'm not him, right?" She looked up, startled, to see the Dragon Prince. Natsu. _Stupid pink hair, why doesn't he get out of the goth/scene phase already and be a prince?_ His onyx eyes shining brightly, looking as if they could see straight into her soul, she suddenly had an intrusive thought that she could spend forever staring into those eyes. And then his eyes were wandering to her wings, eyes widening ever so slightly.

His stare was uncomfortable, causing her to squirm under his eyes. It was too painful for her to retract her wings though, so she just stood there, staring at him while slightly hunched over with her wings out for only his eyes.

It felt intimate, and she didn't like it one bit. She would've rather been naked than have him stare at her wings. She felt vulnerable, him seeing all her insecurities and regrets. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?" it came out harsh, like poison slipping through her lips.

His eyes went back to hers, "Well, you stormed out of there pretty fast, out dads are talking it out. Not for children's ears," he shrugged, resigned, "Hey, do you wanna go flying?" he asked, perking up with childlike hope, eyes glistening and practically jumping up and down on the balls of his heels.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm good, just needed to stretch, I'm good,"

"You said that already," He smiled, "but why be good when you can be fantastic?" She rolled her eyes at this.

"I don't need to fly." Natsu couldn't believe that she didn't want to fly, with those amazing wings. They look like they could go hella fast.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not up for it, I'm kinda busy with my thoughts about our arranged-"

"Nah, nah, nah, don't worry about that shiz, it'll be a while away anyways. C'mon, flying always helps me clear my hea-"

"No thank you, Prince Natsu," She said forcefully, "I would love to be left to my thoughts, if you don't mind," she was gritting her teeth while speaking.

He shrugged again and said, "alright, have it your way," and with that, he sat on the curb.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He looked up at her, "Well I could be in the sky with a graceful Fairy right now, but I keep getting turned down," he pouted, and then smirked, "I bet you don't even know how to fly, and that's why you don't want to, you don't want to be embarrassed in front of your fiancee," he put his arms up behind his head, which didn't look comfortable at all, "cute," he chuckled, earning yet another eye roll from the blond.

"Well, I would, but I don't want to upstage the all-famous Natsu Dragneel in the skies," she joked, and then huffed out a sigh, looking down at him tiredly, "so you're not going to leave?" she asked, cautious.

He shook his head vigorously, "nope, don't want to deal with the mess either, kinda wanted to disappear but was distracted by you- your wings, they're pretty, by the way, they look nice on you," he scratched his neck and looked down the street briefly.

She half-slid down to the ground and sat on the curb a couple feet away from Natsu, her wings still open,"Thanks, I guess, I didn't have a choice in them,"

For once, he sensed the mood change, and wanted to make it better out there than inside, where their parents were most certainly killing one another, "so, have you fixed your opinion?"

She looked up sharply at him, "what?"

He smiled at her, "The Yeti is just a snow-y Bigfoot," he gently nudged her now barefoot with his shoe, "and you have to believe in both if you believe in one,"

She huffed and said, "Oh, no, I thought you were actually being serious, and were about to admit the truth: There is _no such thing as Bigfoot_ ," she playfully sneered, forgetting her worries, _maybe this wouldn't be so bad_.

 **A/N: Wellp, here's some stuff. Next chapter we'll actually get somewhere, hopefully :D**


	7. The Truth (Part 2)

**Chapter 7: The Truth (Part 2)**

* * *

As the sun began to set, the two teens decided they should make their ways home.

"Okay, well, it was really fun today talking with you," Natsu said, rubbing his neck.

Lucy shifted on her feet, hands clasped together, "Yeah, it was a lot of fun, ya know, after the whole meeting debacle," She stopped moving, remembering that her father is probably only home right now, and will lecture her as soon as she walks through the door. That's the only time he's ever there, "Actually, I'm not sure I want to go home," She said, rolling her head back and groaning.

Natsu chuckled and said, "I mean, you could come to mine since we're _engaged_ and all," he winked, "But I think you should probably go talk to your old man," he said, offering her a sympathetic smile, "Talking is better than allowing shit to fester, ya know?"

"I could say the same to you," she joked, "You did only find out about me this morning,"

"Well, I feel like I could do a lot worse than a beautiful Fairy Princess, and you definitely could've done better than an idiot Dragon Prince," he thought for a second, "But I will talk to him later, I do have a few questions,"

Lucy heaved a big sigh, "Well, we should get going, it's getting dark," but before she could leave the alley, Natsu's hand grabbed her arm, lightly, to stop her.

Not looking her directly in her eyes, he said, "Hey, promise me next time, we'll fly together?" He sounded so unsure, but the fact that there was a next time made Lucy ecstatic.

"I guess," she said, hoping he'd eventually forget.

He finally looked her in the eye, "Awesome."

And with that, she started the walk home. _I may have flown here, but I was in a hurry. No hurry to get home right now._ She heard a loud _whoosh_ behind her and turned in time to see Natsu's wings rip through the air with such force there was wind running through her hair and ripping through the thin fabric of her dress.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Lucy walked back to her castle, taking her time as the sun steadily disappeared below the horizon. She sighed as she opened the gate, walking up the path to the double doors where she let loose a loud groan in protest. As she was reaching for the door, it swung open to reveal a _mad_ king.

"Where the HELL were you?" the king gave Lucy room to get in, before slamming the door loud enough for probably the entire kingdom to hear.

"I was just hanging out," she said lamely, "I'm sorry, I was angry, and still am if you must know," she felt a tug in her stomach, her anger pushing and boiling, begging to be let out.

"Lucy, I'm sorry you heard it from rumors and I was going to tell you but-"

"Dad, I'm not mad that you arranged a marriage, it could've been _much_ worse, but I'm _pissed_ that you never even _told me yourself_ , how can you call yourself a leader if you don't have the balls to actually do anything or say anything!?"

Jude's face contorted, going from anger to sadness.

"Do I get an answer? Or are you just going to be silent like you always have been?" Lucy's voice mimicked her father's expression. She hung her shoulders after what felt like an eternity of silence and turned around to leave.

"Your mother wanted this." He said, "I think we have to talk, and it won't be very fun." he sighed and wiped his hand across his face, "But it's past time. We need chairs,"

Once they got to the table, Lucy rested her head in her hands, looking expectantly at Jude.

"Alright, you're ready?"  
"The whole truth, nothing less?"

"Promise." She nodded her head vigorously.

He took a deep breath before beginning, "I wasn't your mother's first choice." Lucy's head shot up, "I wasn't even in the picture until about five years of her and Zeref's courtship,"

"Woah, woah, my mother dated _the Zeref?_ The same Zeref who tortured and killed our kind? Why?"

"Zeref wasn't always bad, the power persuaded him and morphed him into something he wasn't. His love for your mother- Layla- was true, and undying. Even today. They had been in love, or at least, they were at first, until Zeref began changing. Your mother told me that he once left to do errands late at night before coming back drenched in sweat and blood, none of it his own, and was never "her Zeref" again. He died that night. Nobody's quite sure of what happened in the forest that night, but we know it had something to do with Acnologia." He paused to rub his temples before beginning again, "You know who he is, yeah?"

"The creature who was a little too much Dragon, he was Zeref's right hand man in slaughtering the Fairies," Lucy said, rage evident in her voice, and undeniable sorrow filled the room at the memories of their fallen people.

"Not quite, Zeref was controlled by Acnologia. It doesn't excuse him by any means, but the true villain was Acnologia, he was the brains and the brute of the operation. At this time, Layla was still in love with who Zeref used to be, searching for pieces of him that were nowhere to be found. She started making deals with him for the safety of the Fairies. One of them being binding the Fairies and Dragons together forever, the bind of a marriage between her child and the next generation of the Dragons." He looked up to see Lucy's eyes on fire staring at the table, he went on, "Zeref was the Prince of Dragons," At this, Lucy looked up,

"He was Natsu's brother?"  
"I'm not completely sure of biological-ness, but, in theory, yes. He was exiled after he was found putting our people in those-those _things_ , 'war treason' the council called it. He had to kill thousands of our people in order to be deemed dangerous," Lucy saw her father's' eyes welling with tears.

Unsure of what to do, her father had never cried in front of her, she stretched her arm out over the table to place her hand on his, "Dad, it's alright, I know this part, history class, just skip it." She flashed a small smile at him, to which he returned a watery grin.

"Alright," He said, sniffing and dabbing at his eyes before continuing, "Layla wasn't going to go through with the marriage for you and the Prince, but after the war evolved into a Dragon versus Fairy war, she didn't have a choice. It was the only way for peace between us," He bit his lip and patted her hand, "I'm so sorry Lucy,"

"So, I have to marry him for peace? Not for love?"  
"I'm so sorry, I wanted to give you a normal life so I never mentioned him and you never hung out after-"

"After mom died, yeah I know. Father, I'm a Princess, I'm not exactly normal" she chuckled and looked down at her hands, "I know that much at least."

"I could get you out of it, somehow,"  
She looked up at his face, glaring through unshed tears at the table, thinking of the past and how it contributed to her future, "I don't want out of it," she spat. "I-" She broke off with a sniffle, "I want it to work," she mumbled. Then she looked up at the King with wide eyes full of realization.

She wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with him. For peace, of course.

* * *

 **There we goooooo. It's late, but I really have been busy this time, and hey! I didn't go away for too long! Also sorry if there are any errors or parts that don't make sense completely, just let me know and I'll fix them, I wrote this one really fast today because I really needed to update :D**

 **Enjoy!**


	8. Zeref

Igneel is reading a book at his dad chair next to the fireplace, sighing contentedly when Natsu comes flying into the room, "Dad! DAD!"

He groans and looks up to see his son in disarray, "yes, son, the _prince_ of my Kingdom, what can I do for you," he asks with an amused expression. In answer, Natsu points to his hair.

"How the hell do you do this? I look like a rat, like how-,"

"Aw, but an adorable rat that you just want to put out of its misery," the two turn to the doorway where a shirtless man with black hair and grey splotched wings stood, arms crossed with a seemingly eternally annoyed face.

"About time you got here Ice Princess, I need help, where have you been? I need to get Lucy in like less than an hour" and with that, and a few shoves and jabs, the two boys were gone.

"They grow up so fast," Igneel mutters into his book.

"Dude, you need to calm down," a long-haired rocker with millions of piercings said while ruffling through Natsu's wardrobe.

"I agree, maybe a steaming cup of ass-kicking would help," Grey added, unhelpfully.

"Can you shut the fuck up? You need to just help me, I need new hair,"

Grey rolls his eyes, "you have fine hair bro, you just need my help," he pulled a strand of hair straight out and inspected it, "maybe a little bit of moisturizing? Am I doing this right, Gajeel?"

"If you're asking, then it's a no. Do these go together?" Gajeel asked, bringing out a leather jacket and, somehow, leather pants,"

"Pfft, um, buddy, I don't think so, 'if you're asking it's a no',"

"Can you two maybe switch positions?" Natsu asked, earning two incredulous stares, "what!? All you guys do is ask each other for help anyways, just, do what you know how to do," He looks up at Grey and rolls his eyes, "I mean, other than stripping,"

"Oh, shit,"

"Yeah, that'd probably help a lot actually, What the hell,"

"The Princess's making him smarter already,"

After some time, the two lead Natsu to a mirror to see if their teamwork actually worked. Natsu stretches his arms out, "Damn, I look good in a suit," he says with a grin that falters for a second, "I should've stretched my wings beforehand,"

"You can go a few hours without it, just don't think about it too much," Gajeel pats his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, knew I could count on you,"

"Yeah, no problem, just give us a little heads up next time, not call us thirty minutes beforehand, flamebrain,"

After a long internal argument about taking transportation instead of flying, Natsu decides against it. He'd rather walk anyways. When he (finally) arrives at the Fairy Castle, he can't help but be struck in awe by how easy it is to approach, it only has one single gate, which he rings and is immediately buzzed in, and makes his way up the path to the Castle.

Lucy is outside waiting in a lightweight long pink dress, "Hey there," she smiles, "you're a little late,"

"Walked," he says, a shy smile forming.

"Why?"

"Couldn't ruin this suit, Grey would kill me, and me and vehicles don't mesh," he says, "And walking is nice, the country's beautiful,"

"It really is," she sighs, and jumps like she just remembered something, "You have to meet my father, and say goodbye, and our reservation are gone now I would presume,"

"Yes, the princess would be turned away, of course,"

"I'd rather not use my position to cut in front of others," she says with a small smile and puts her hand on the doorknob before opening the door, immediately running into Jude.

"Oh, hello Natsu, nice to see you again," he outstretches his hand.

"Hi King Jude," he replied, taking his hand, "we're heading out and are going to wait in the line over at the big restaurant down the road, our reservations are void because I was late," he says, rubbing the back of his neck and his ears turning pink.

"Oh, then just stay here, we have an amazing cook and I would love to get to know you, son,"

"Oh, uh," he looks at Lucy,

"Well, dad, we-"

"That'd be great! Right, Luce? I wanna get to know your old man too," he looks back up at Jude, smiling.

"Delightful," Jude replies, walking towards the dining area.

Lucy looks up at Natsu and whispers, "sorry, he's very… _convincing_ ," she smirks.

Besides a few awkward topics, mainly politics, and pauses, the dinner went on without a hitch, Jude in between the two, and Lucy trying to keep topics lighthearted. After an hour and a half, dinner is over and Lucy decides to walk Natsu to the edge of the "Fairy Realm," as Natsu had called it.

They stood, the Fairy Princess on her side, and the Dragon Prince on his.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me," Natsu blurts, "like, I know you can say no, but our dads wouldn't like it so I don't know-"

"Hey, Natsu?" she cuts him off, mid brain-dump.

"Yeah?" he says, quietly, almost scared of what was coming.

"I know the truth now, we both do, and we can either fight it, or come to love it," her eyes flicker down to his lips, "We'll be fine. I should go, it's been very fun, thank you,"

And with that, she turns away and starts walking. "I'll see ya around!" He calls after her.

He hears her laughter, like bells, "yeah, Natsu, I'll see you soon,"

He practically runs his way home, up the stairs to his room and out onto his balcony to admire the lights emanating from the Fairy Kingdom which seem to always be a constant landmark. "Stupid, I'm so stupid, I could've kissed her, could I? Urgh, I don't know how to deal with-"

He was cut off by a series of groans from behind him. He whipped around to see a taller, hunched over man in a black cloak, "What do you want," he demands.

The man looks up at him, locks of black hair stuck to his forehead in sweat, and a pained smirk on his face "Hey little bro," he chokes out and promptly falls into Natsu's arms.


	9. Possession

"DAD COME UP HERE RIGHT NOW, I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU," Natsu shouts as he lays his brother- is that what he's supposed to call him now?- on the ground of his room, "YOU MIGHT WANT TO RUN!" He says to his dad who was sighing and slowly stomping his way, to this he hears his footsteps speed up a bit.

"What's wrong?" he questions, rounding the doorway into Natsu's room, his eyes widening in shock, and maybe a bit of horror as they settle on his two sons, "get him to the dungeon, I need to call the council," He all but whispers with wide eyes still on Zeref. He then shakes his head and starts speed walking back down the stairs, repeating himself, louder this time, "Get him to the chamber!"

As if these words started a chain reaction, Zeref's eyes slam open, pupils almost completely overtaking the whites of his eyes, he's grabbing onto Natsu's shirt, shaking and muttering in a different language, incohesive, and as the blacks completely cover his eyes, he screams. His pale skin is slowly becoming more and more pink, and as Natsu grabs him to take him down to the chambers, the shaking becomes more like convulsing and sweating waterfalls, his skin almost red now.

"Dad, I don't think he's okay!"

"Hurry up and get him in the chamber!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm there," He replies while plopping Zeref onto the cot and locking the door. He stares at his older brother, "nice meeting you," he mutters at the convulsing red and black blob of a person. He turns away from the cell, about to ascend up the stairs until the screaming abruptly stops. He turns to see his brother standing against the bars, his arms out, stretching past the bars, almost touching Natsu's scarf. His eyes are still wide, and black, his mouth open, and the now black veins stand out on his bright red arms, hands still shaking rapidly.

"You've grown up," Natsu hears a voice say, it's not coming from Zeref, he looks around for the source, "I'm in, finally, I've been wanting this for so long," he hears chuckling, and his head starts burning and pounding, "It's always been you," and _oh god, what is that sound_ , he falls to his knees before the cell, now being his turn to scream, clutching his head and shaking, vision going black as he sees Zeref's symptoms almost flooding out of his system and into the air, infecting Natsu. He looks up to see Zeref fall, hitting his head on the cement with a crack that's almost drowned out by the high pitched scream going on in Natsu's head. He can't hear his own screams. A voice overtook the scream for a moment, booming in his head, "you're safe, I promise."

And it all went dark.

* * *

"Where's Natsu?" Is the first thing Lucy asks when her and Jude get to the Council meeting, a call in the middle of the night woke both of them up to tell them that Zeref is back. _Whatever that means, can't be good._

Jude gives her a look, to which she replies, "Is he okay?" Gritting her teeth and smiling at her father.

"Natsu is gone."

"WHAT?" Lucy's head starts spinning, her fiance was gone, where?

"I mean, it's not Natsu anymore," Confused looks go all around the Council, "I have reason to believe Acnologia has taken his body captive."

The council erupts in whispers and Jude risks a look at Lucy, tears already filling her eyes.

"Believe? Why isn't it one hundred percent certainty?"

"Well, when he speaks, it's like it's all Natsu, but then he gets these, these surges of pain and he's not there anymore. I think he's fighting off the energy but he can't hold on forever,"

"We need to force him out of Natsu, don't we? How can we do that? We need to do this right now,"

Jude interjects, "I think the best idea is to allow him to think we're powerless,"  
"But we are completely powerless!"

"We're not exactly pretending,"

"Why's he here anyway!?"

"To kill us, obviously,"

"He doesn't need to be here for that,"

Igneel shouts over everyone, "Hey! We don't know what he wants, and we don't know if Zeref is back to 'normal,' whatever that would be for him, we need to figure out how and why he's here. Zeref was just a puppet, no control, we should keep him safe in the cell,"

"Keep _him_ safe?" a few council members ask, incredulously.

"Acnologia, is the main enemy,"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Lucy mutters to herself.

"How long does he get to stay?"  
"As long as it takes. To stop Acnologia, that is," Lucy answers abruptly, ignoring the collective gasp, and turns to Jude, "Can I see Natsu?"

Igneel flashes a look of uncertainty towards Jude, who ever so slightly shakes his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, we'll talk in a bit. Will you go wait in the hall?" Lucy's face falls, sighing as she bows her head.

"Yes, your majesty,"

* * *

Lucy is pacing up and down the hall when Igneel comes out, pinching the bridge of his nose and wiping his eyes before taking a deep breath and saying, "Natsu's fine,"

Lucy's face scrunches up in confusion, a trait Levy laughs at while tutoring her, "what do you mean? Isn't he not him anymore?"

Jude bites his cheek and closes his eyes, "I think Natsu's body is unfit for Acnologia's power, I don't know how he managed to stay in Zeref's body for all these years without tearing it apart-"

"Natsu's being torn apart!?" She interrupts, suddenly having a hard time breathing.

"Not anymore, I don't think he's in Natsu's body anymore, but he's completely wiped out. He fought very hard to not be taken over,"

"Where did he go then? Back to his own body?" Igneel shakes his head.

"No, his body was buried long ago, it wouldn't work after so many years,"

"Where did he go then?" Lucy asks, "Back into Zeref's?"  
"It seems so, Zeref is back to acting how he did when he left,"

After a beat, Lucy says, "I want to talk to him," she gives a small, tight-lipped smile, "May I?"

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to, but I know you need to see him for yourself." He sighs, putting his palm on his forehead, "I'm just so tired of passing on my wisdom and knowledge," he says in a mostly joking tone, "Alright let's go,"

"Right now?"  
He looks at her, a ghost of a smile on his face, "No time like the present,"

* * *

 **Hi guys, wow this is really late, sorry about that! I thought I would've finished this by now, especially since I just had spring break :/ sorry again, I hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
